the_world_of_sanquisfandomcom-20200213-history
Anders Solmor: Shipping Inheritor, City Councilman, Adventure Enthusiast
As the dog days of summer continued the party found their ways to stay productive and beat the heat. Orwin and his friend Ned spent most of their days at the Empty Net bonding as Ned proclaimed that Orwin was his best friend and whom he would do anything for. Murgen stayed productive meeting with Mafera (older human woman) and her son, the town's resident blacksmith. She made an agreement with Murgen that he can come and go as he pleases at her forge in return for the weapons taken from the Sea Ghost that were en route to the lizardfolk warriors, to be sold at her shop with a split in the profits. Murgen and Ned, finding the posting to assist the fishers of the town made their way to Eda Oweland's historic family manor. They found her at the docks directing workers as they prepared to head out for the day, cursing up a storm as one of the ships attempted to pull away from the dock their lines still attached to the posts. Once that issue was rectified she came over to the pair and apologized for the delay. She thanked them for their interest in the posting saying that the fishers have been too scared to sail through one of the passes due to the koalinth raids and a "sea monster" that they have coerced into working for them. She offered up compensation for your work and extended an invitation to join her for dinner when you return. Eda directed you to inform Anders that you had taken the job as he expressed interest in going on this expedition. You departed the docks and grabbed Sofia and Kukana for the mission. Your larger party ascended the hill towards the multi-building Solmor estate where you were greeted by a tall, slender butler who stooped down to address your rather diminutive party (the tallest member of the party was Kukana). He introduced himself as Skerrin Wavechaser the personal attendant and guardian of the young Master Solmor. He led you to a lavish den where you admired a large painting of a kraken battling a dragon when Anders Solmor bounded into the room. You had only ever met in passing at council meetings but he exploded with enthusiasm, thrilled that you were going to show these koalinth bullies that Willowbank means business! You cautiously expressed concern at his desire to join you in the fight despite his lack of combat experience. But he cried nonsense. After all, its his ship you'll be taking and he's the one who knows her best. As you left, Murgen felt the presence of Skerrin slide up behind him and implore him to see to it that no harm befell Master Solmor. Taking the ship through the pass at night Anders needled you with questions about your adventurers' pasts. Murgen said that he took things slow, hopping from company to company doing odds and ends for groups, slightly disappointing Anders when he said he did not see any krakens in his days. Orwin said that he spent his youth studying at the wizard's colleges in the Enlightened Courts of Lokinu, but the overwhelming bureaucracy was driving him mad so he took to a life as a vagrant wizard looking for work where he could find it. Kukana said that ever since she was born she has trained for the life of an adventurer. Her clan is descended from twin hero gods Hoku and Huriata. A sister and brother whose tales are quite famous at the north-eastern parts of the islands. Hoku presides over the moon and Huriata over the sun. But both draw power from the life giving energy of the stars that guide their people. When Kukana and her brother were born, each holding the other's foot it meant that they were destined for greatness. Now, some 150 years of meditation and education later Kukana went west and her brother went east, bringing her to the town of Willowbank, in search of her destiny. Remarking that she couldn't quite beat that destiny story, Sofia said she was a marine in the Willowbank navy before retiring after a couple decades sailing the seas, but retired life didn't suit her fancy so she found work when she met up with Olhana here in town. Eventually the sea goblin koalinths assaulted the ship and the crew sprung into action. Anders lept into the fray only to be badly injured by the spears of the creatures. Waves of the sea goblins boarded the ship, eventually leading to the leader leaping on board, assisted by a massive plesiosaur. The combined efforts of the five of you defeated the leader and scared the dino off. Victorious, you sailed back to town where Anders lept with excitement and couldn't stop talking about your daring adventure. He invited you to join him for a hearty breakfast cooked by Skerrin and after eating your fill said to stop by anytime! You reported your success to Eda who chuckled at Anders's brashness but wasn't surprised. As promised she took you through her family's manor, a haphazard creation that each generation of Oweland has added onto over the years. Taking you to the tunnels beneath the house she shared that these used to be smuggling tunnels back in the day, when she was a girl she became lost in the tunnels for a full day when she was off exploring. She gave you your payment and as an added bonus for being so kind with Anders gave you each a bottle of fine wine from her personal collection. Category:Characters Category:Non Player Character Category:Recaps